


all in the same breath

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, F/F, M/M, Soulmates, you see color when you and your soulmate touch for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: FuckFuckFUCK!Alec internally swore as he spun on the spot, desperately trying to find someone he didn’t know in a crowd of people, he may have just found and lost his soulmate in the same breath.





	1. Lost meeting

Fuck. 

Fuck! 

Alec internally swore as he spun on the spot, desperately trying to find someone he didn’t know in a crowd of people. Alec hadn’t even wanted to be here but of course, Izzy would do anything for her newly discovered soulmate and Clary had insisted they come here. Usually, Alec could have counted on his parabati to have his back but as his new soulmate was friends with young Clarissa he went right along with it too. Now Alec was standing in a world newly vibrant with color and he didn’t know who had caused it. 

Alec may have just found and lost his soulmate in the same breath. 

As Alec looked around frantically he didn’t know what he was looking for. Possibly someone else as frightened and desperate as him. But his soulmate may have been mundane and they wouldn’t even be able to see Alec. 

Or they could be a downworlder who had taken one look at him and ran. Alec wouldn’t blame them. It was well known that the Clave had a bad history of so-called “blood purity” laws that tried to suppress downworlder-shadowhunter pairs. While that was all legally in the past the ideals were yet to die out. 

Sure enough, Maryse and Robert Lightwood had almost had conniptions when confronted with one daughter mated to an assumed mundane(though now found to be shadowhunter) and the other son to a mundane. 

So the idea of a downwolder brushing him and realizing what had happened before him then bolting was not out of the question. 

Of course, Alec thought, he was exactly the kind of person to not be good enough for a soulmate. 

After a few more scans of the crowd didn’t yield any other panicked patrons Alec started to reign himself in. He pushed back the aching feeling that was settling in his chest as he realized he wouldn’t be meeting his soulmate tonight or possibly ever. He locked it up in his heart where so many of his emotions and opinions went and focused back on the mission. 

Talk to a warlock. That was the gist of it. Clary had something the warlock wanted and she thought that the warlock would give her information in exchange. Alec caught sight of the red-headed menace standing next to his sister and talking animatedly to a man whose back was to Alec, must be the warlock. Alec took out his stele and traced and awareness rune behind his ear. After the initial rush of overwhelming feelings, he focused on what they were talking about. He heard the end of a plea from the little girl and then a masculine voice spoke. Alec thought it must be the warlock. 

“Now I would love to help you Biscuit but it seems I have just found my soulmate and I’ll be damned if it let them get away after all these centuries of waiting.” 

Alec’s mouth went slack. His eyes widened and it felt like the world was spinning. It couldn’t be. Magnus Bane? Of all the people in the world, it had to be him? Alec was pulled away from anymore possibly problematic trains of thought as he saw a figure creeping up from behind the trio with malicious intent. Before he even realized he was reacting the arrow had been released and found its mark in the enemy combatant, a shadowhunter Alec now realized. He rushed forward to retrieve the arrow and inspect the kill. 

As he passed his sister he found himself praying that it was a circle member he had just killed in cold blood without a second thought. All he’d thought of was the man that was possibly his soulmate in danger and he shot. Fear gripped him as he approached the corpse that was near the same build of Jace, what if he had seen something else and come to help what if- But Alec was cut off as he reminded himself that his parabati rune was still intact and he would have felt it if he’d just shot Jace. 

Sure enough, the shadowhunter had a circle tattoo marking him as a trader. Alec examined him quickly and leaned down to take the seraph blade before turning back to the group. He turned just in time to see Clary clutching at air as Magnus stepped into a portal. Then he was gone, and Alec’s hope with him. 

So he did what he did best. Press it down and return to the task at hand. He turned to Izzy to see what had come of the mission. 

“He wouldn’t tell us anything. He said something about finding his soulmate then ran as soon as you took down that circle member.” Izzy turned to Clary and put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting motion clearly expecting Clary to be upset but she just seemed smug. 

“So it was a huge waste of time then?” Alec pressed, trying to ascertain what Clary knew that the rest of them didn’t. It was quickly revealed as Clary opened her hand to show one of the buttons that had been on Magnus’ coat.


	2. what do you say?

Jace’s eyes were two colors, huh, that’s new. Alec thought as he stared into Jace’s eyes while they tried to track the warlock that might be involved with their sister’s soulmate’s drama and was also most likely Alec’s own soulmate, it had been a long night. 

“This seems unnecessarily intimate,” Alec heard Jace’s soulmate whisper to Izzy who just chuckled in response. Alec would have rolled his eyes if it wouldn’t break their tracking, and Alec was very invested in finding this target. 

After what seemed like forever a route and destination formed in Alec and Jace’s minds. Alec was the first to drop hands and turn in the direction they were meant to be going. He was stopped as Jace grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to everyone. 

“Alec, seriously what’s wrong? You’d normally have protested this at least eight times. You whined the whole way here-” Alec opened his mouth to protest that he didn’t whine but Jace put a hand up to stop him, “But you’ve been uncomfortably pliant ever since that warlock ran off. So really what’s up?” 

Alec could have lied. Said he knew that there was no use complaining or just say he was tired and thought it would be over faster if he just went along with it but what was the use of that? So instead Alec looked his parabati in the eyes and said one sentence. 

“Your eyes are blue and brown.” Jace choked on air. Izzy’s face lit up. Clary and Simon looked at their soulmates with confusion. 

“So you and-” Jace pointed in the direction to Magnus and Alec nodded. Averting his gaze and turning back to the route to Magnus. He heard Jace mutter ‘holy shit’ behind him as Izzy softly explained to Simon and Clary that Alec hadn’t found his soulmate before tonight. Clary caught on quickly as she had heard Magnus mention his own soulmate and Simon eventually got with the program. 

“Actually I will complain about one thing.” Alec turned back to Jace who was now smiling proudly at him, “We can’t bring the mundane.” The proud smile quickly turned to an affronted and defensive glare as Alec insulted his soulmate. “Oh don’t even. He has no training or abilities and with how jumpy Magnus was we don’t know what we’re going into. I know you don’t want your mate to die a few days after finding him so he can’t come with us.” 

Alec saw Jace struggle with the desire to keep Simon close to him at all times and the desire to keep Simon safe. He eventually settled on the latter and told Simon to get home and that he would meet with him the next day. After a promise to text Simon as soon as Jace was safe Simon wandered around to the front of the club. Alec looked at the remaining group and arched on eyebrow in a silent question. They all nodded and turned to leave. 

*** 

It took less than a second for Alec to know something was wrong in the loft where Magnus was supposed to be. Furniture was upended and broken and there were several bodies bearing circle runes and various warlock marks. Alec felt his heart rate increase as he thought of his possible soulmate being in danger. He didn’t even know the man but the mere idea of harm coming to him was enough to bring Alec to a panic. Jace put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting glance. This was just what he needed to pull himself at least a little together. 

“Everyone look around for survivors. If you see any circle members,” Alec looked at the bloodied warlock with deep wounds on his forehead like horns had been removed, taken for trophies, “Kill them on sight.” 

Alec went up to the second level with Jace and the two of them split up to check different hallways. Alec heard the telltale signs of a fight ahead through a door. He drew in a breath and held it as he approached as silently as possible. He saw the back of Magnus as he faced a circle member with a maniacal grin on his face. 

“Those will make a nice addition to my collection.” Magnus must have his warlock mark unglamored, “You’ll put up a better fight than that horned weakling.” 

Alec heard Magnus’ voice that he had already unintentionally memorized, now ringing with grief whisper a name. The man from downstairs must have been Magnus’ friend. 

“At least he sold you out before we killed him.” The circle member snarled, words clearly attempting to wound more than his weapons could. Surely even this delusional traitor knew he was no match for Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Apparently not as he approached Magnus. Before he could even attempt a blow Alec shot him. The second person Alec had killed to protect a soulmate he hadn’t even spoken to yet. 

Well not killed as Magnus’ magic finished him off. Alec walked into the room, taking inventory of all places unsavory persons could be hiding. When he felt they were safe he spoke. 

“Well done.” 

“More like medium rare.” Magnus turned, brushing his hands together as if washing them of the unpleasant encounter. Alec’s eyes flicked over Magnus' face looking for a warlock mark that was now glamored. Alec was metaphorically brought to his knees at the view warlock mark or no. Magnus was stunning. Holy shit, how did Alec get this lucky. 

Magnus was all sharp angles and perfect skin. He looked like he’d been put together in a factory that specially made men meant to give Alexander Lightwood a gay crisis. Though there was no need for crisis as Magnus was his soulmate. Of course, he looked that good he was made for Alec. Alec wondered if he was appealing to Magnus as Magnus was to him. He didn’t have to wonder much as Magnus’ eyes raked up and down his frame with no shame at all. 

Alec wanted to open his mouth and tell Magnus what he knew but it wouldn’t cooperate. He just watched in awe as Magnus extended a hand and spoke his name in greeting. 

“Don’t worry darling I won’t bite and I won’t bring color to your life. I just met my soulmate earlier tonight.” there it was the perfect opportunity to tell him. Instead, he just stuttered out his own name and took the hand Mangus offered his skin was soft and his hand fit perfectly in Alec’s. Then it was gone far to soon, though it would have been awkward to hold on longer for just a handshake. Alec just shook his head and made a motion over his shoulder. 

“Right we should join the party.” Magnus winked at him then walked, no walked wasn’t the right word. Magnus Bane didn’t walk, it was closer to a strut but not as sharp, all of his movements were fluid and connected like a well-rehearsed dance only Magnus knew the steps to. Alec helplessly watched after him until he was out of his sight then his body remembered he was meant to follow as his mind was desperate to have Magnus in his sight again. Alec understood Jace wanting Simon to come on missions a little more.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nervous exchange of glances, “What does it want?” Jace finally asked what everyone was thinking. 
> 
> Magnus finally tore his gaze from the demon and looked around at everyone, “It wants to take one memory of each of our soulmates.”

Izzy looked at Alec with expectant eyes as he and Magnus entered the room together. She was standing with one of her stiletto-clad feet on the neck of a dead circle member. To her side, Clary was staring up at her in awe in a position that suggested she had not engaged in any combat at all. Behind them, Jace was putting the finishing touches on one last circle member. As he finished he looked up at Alec with an expression that mirrored Izzy’s, both of them clearly expecting Alec to have told Magnus and them to bet fully in love by this point. 

Alec didn’t know what to do so he just looked away and let Magnus talk. Luckily his sister and brother seemed to get the idea and neither said anything to Magnus. Alec knew that Magnus was saying something about summoning a memory demon and that that would mean an inordinate amount of paperwork for him but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Magnus’ eyes sparkled any time he looked at Alec. 

If Alec didn’t know better he’d say that Magnus actually knew they were soulmates, because sometimes it almost seemed as if he was flirting with Alec. But then Magnus’ words from earlier came crashing over him. Yes, Magnus knew he met his soulmate at the club but as far as he knew he fled before he could find them. His comments must have just been comments and nothing more, Alec tried to stop himself from reading too much into it. 

“Pretty boy, get your team ready.” Alec looked up and saw Jace moving, which only confirmed his suspicion that Magnus was just naturally this flirtatious. He felt his heart sink a little but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. He was undeniably the least attractive of his siblings, but again before Alec could take himself too far down this thought process Magnus surprised him again. 

Magnus reached out a hand and pushed Jace back, “I wasn’t talking to you.” He then looked around Jace and made scorching eye contact with Alec, “I was talking to you.” 

Alec found himself bristling with pride at Magnus’ compliment. In fact, every time Magnus acknowledged him he felt like he was floating. So Alec instantly fell into action, following Magnus’ command/compliment. 

It wasn’t long before everyone was standing around a summoning circle and Magnus was giving them instructions. Alec hung onto every word as Magnus carefully laid out the rules. They reached out to connect hands. Alec felt that soft amazing hand fit perfectly into his own and as Magnus warned them not to let go Alec couldn’t think of a reason he ever would again. 

Magnus spoke and a demon materialized before them. It was a spinning mass of dark energy with glowing orbs that resembled eyes that darted around to peer at everyone in the circle. A dark echoing sound boomed around the cement room and everyone looked to Magnus for instruction. 

And Magnus looked scared. 

Alec’s eyes darted to Jace and then Izzy to see mirrored looks of hesitance. They all made eye contact and silently agreed that if anything went wrong they would break the circle and kill the demon. Something was terribly wrong. 

Alec looked back to Magnus who spoke, not taking his eyes off of the swirling mass before them, “It wants payment in exchange for the memories.” 

Another nervous exchange of glances, “What does it want?” Jace finally asked what everyone was thinking. 

Magnus finally tore his gaze from the demon and looked around at everyone, “It wants to take one memory of each of our soulmates.” 

Everyone went pale. Izzy was the first to break the silence, “Will it be a large memory or just a flash of something?” 

Magnus gave Izzy a half smile, “You have nothing to worry about my dear. It will only take a moment from you. But I-I don’t know if I can do this. I just met my soulmate, the only moment I have is one. I- well I suppose I’ll just have to have you remind me that I was at Pandemonium when it happened. Do you mind biscuit?” Magnus looked at Clary with eyes tinged with sadness. Alec couldn’t believe what Magnus was willing to do to help people. 

“It’s ok, I can do it.” Alec found himself daying before he even thought about it. Magnus gave him a bittersweet smile and said something to the demon, clearly agreeing with the deal. 

It went to Izzy first. Alec watched as her eyes fluttered and an image flashed in the swirling mass of the demon. I flickering of Clary laughing during training. Then came Clary, an image of Izzy snapping her whip. Then Jace, Simon adjusting his glasses. Then Alec, and suddenly Alec realized the flaw in his plan and he began to regret many of his life choices. 

Sure enough, Alec felt something leave him and he watched as an image of Magnus looking at him with sparkling eyes and a tinge of a smile on his lips. Alec felt the color drain from his face as he looked over at Magnus, whose grip on his hand had tightened as they watched the memory disappear. 

Magnus wore an expression of pure shock and fear thrummed through Alec. The thoughts from before of never letting go disappeared and Alec wanted to be anywhere but here with the soulmate he had disappointed by existing. 

“No, no, I-” Alec pulled away. He heard Jace shout for him to stop and he felt Magnus try to keep him in his grasp but he couldn’t think of anything but fleeing. As soon as he felt Magnus’ finger leave his he was thrown back into a wall and he fell into absolute darkness.


	4. Pain in empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s eyes flashed open. Was his arm gone? Had he lost his arm in some fight? But all he could see was a bright blue and red light flickering around him and obscuring his vision. When he felt that sight was going to be of no help to him he tried to take stock of the rest of his body and he was again met with nothing. He couldn’t feel anything. 
> 
> He tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him. 
> 
> Color, yes color. He had met Magnus, his soulmate. Then Magnus had found out about it during a summoning demon and Alec had made a mistake. 
> 
> Now that Alec thought about it, it was entirely possible that he was dead.

When Alec finally regained consciousness he was first aware of the searing pain in his head. It felt like his skull was cracking open from the back and his very essence was leaking out, or on second thought it was probably just blood. He tried to lift a hand back to check the damage but his body didn’t move. That was when he started to panic. 

He tried to flex his arm, he assumed he was tied up, this wouldn’t be the first time he found himself in that position. Jace had a knack of angering people who for some reason greatly enjoyed tying Alec to things. But when Alec tried to move his arm in any way it didn’t. Now that he was focusing on it, he couldn’t feel his arm. 

Alec’s eyes flashed open. Was his arm gone? Had he lost his arm in some fight? But all he could see was a bright blue and red light flickering around him and obscuring his vision. When he felt that sight was going to be of no help to him he tried to take stock of the rest of his body and he was again met with nothing. He couldn’t feel anything. 

He tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him. 

Color, yes color. He had met Magnus, his soulmate. Then Magnus had found out about it during a summoning demon and Alec had made a mistake. 

Now that Alec thought about it, it was entirely possible that he was dead. 

But then again if he was dead would he really be in this much pain? 

As soon as he thought that the pain doubled and was now all over his body. 

A scorching needle prick pain that reached from the base of his skull down his spine and reached out through his nerves bringing feeling back feeling to every extremity. But unfortunately for Alec, the only thing he could feel was the pain. Alec heard himself scream but it was dull and nothing like he remembered his voice sounding like. And he really felt it more than heard it. He couldn’t hear the world around him, that bright blue shimmering world. 

Where did he remember that blue light from? 

He could see it in his mind's eye dancing on tawny fingers before being replaced by a drink. Some yellowish liquid that was constantly moving as the hand couldn’t seem to keep it still. Moving and twisting through the air in a dance. 

Magnus. 

This was Magnus’ magic. 

Alec must have been hurt and Magnus was healing him.   
Alec’s screaming stopped. He could bear the pain, he’d be ok. Magnus would take care of him.


	5. Frightened

There was a horrible cracking sound when Alec hit the wall and Magnus couldn’t think about anything else. He couldn’t focus on the young Shadowhunters that had lept into action taking the demon down all he could do was look at the crumpled body of his soulmate. 

One second ticked by. 

Then two. 

And Alec didn’t move. This shocked Magnus into action. He leaped forward and reached out with his magic to see the extent of the damage. 

The problem was clear as soon as Magnus reached out. The place where Alec’s spine met his skull was fractured. The bone was pressing on his spinal cord. He had moments. If he hadn’t been a shadowhunter he would already be gone. Magnus instantly started working. His Magnus reached around Alec like a cocoon. It softly held him and reached inside his body, carefully realigning bones and rushing healing energy into him. 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open and Magnus instantly felt relieved. Alec seemed far away. This was all probably very disorienting for the poor shadowhunter. Magnus wondered how he would be able to tell when Alec regained feeling in his body. 

Then Alec started screaming. 

It was a horrible sound but it at least meant that Alec could feel something. Magnus could work with that. He could feel his magic weakening. He’d done so much, from the party to the battle at his loft, then summoning a memory demon. There was little chance he could hold on much longer. But it was ok. The worst of the damage had been fixed and Magnus was sure the other Shadowhunters could take care of the rest. 

Then Alec went silent and Magnus’ heart all but stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and not good so sorry but I wanted to write something.


End file.
